A flexible display device is made of a flexible material. The display device is deformable, flexible, and as thin as a paper. Even if the power supply is cut off, the content displayed on the display device will not disappear. Therefore, the display device is also known as “electronic paper”. At present, more and more attention has been paid to the flexible display technology and researchers are working on how to increase a curvature of the flexible display device or extend a service life of the flexible display device. Flexible display products have also been developed by some flat panel manufacturers to attract consumers' attention.
A backlight module is one of the key components of a liquid crystal display device, and configured to provide a light source for the liquid crystal display liquid panel so that the display panel can display images. Therefore, a quality of the light source provided by the backlight module largely determines a display effect of the liquid crystal display device.
However, most of existing flexible displays use a bending type backlight module or a flat-panel type backlight module. Taking a bending type backlight module as an example, as shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) 2 is provided on an light entering side of a light guide plate 1, and configured to provide a light source for a flexible display screen 3. An air interlayer 4 is provided between the light guide plates 1 and the flexible display screen 3. A plurality of the light guide plates 1 is connected by elastic glue 5. It can be seen that, for the above backlight module, light rays in a first region 6 are too concentrated, so that uniform illumination of the backlight module cannot be achieved.